


Untitled Glee/The New Normal Crossover - Part 2

by crookedlystacked (skintightsocks)



Series: Glee/The New Normal Crossover [2]
Category: Glee, New Normal
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/crookedlystacked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Bryan and Kurt bonding!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Glee/The New Normal Crossover - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [a few](http://sararye.tumblr.com/tagged/bravid) [photosets](http://killthecandylady.tumblr.com/post/31529716034/au-in-which-bryan-and-david-take-their-son-blaine) going around with the idea of Bryan and David from The New Normal as Blaine's dads.

"We need dessert. I should make dessert," Kurt hears Bryan say from the next room.  
  
"Honey, we ate dinner almost an hour ago," David points out, and then Kurt stops eavesdropping because Blaine cuddles closer on the sofa and skims his lips over Kurt's earlobe.  
  
"I could use some dessert too," Blaine whispers, his voice dropped low, and Kurt flushes, his eyes fluttering shut automatically. "I have something special in mind," Blaine says, his hand sliding up Kurt's thigh under the blanket draped over their laps. They're supposed to be watching TV, and they technically are - the TV is on, but Kurt has no idea what's playing because Blaine's had his head resting on Kurt's shoulder since they sat down, and his thumb's been rubbing slow circles over the inside of Kurt's thigh for nearly as long.  
  
"Blaine, your dads are in the next room," Kurt hisses.  
  
"They're bickering," Blaine says, kissing at the hinge of Kurt's jaw, which is a dirty trick because he knows what that does to Kurt. "It's a very involved process for them, we've got time." Kurt should probably protest but Blaine's hand is inching higher and higher, his fingers dragging up the inseam of Kurt's pants until the side of his hand is pressed snug against Kurt's cock.  
  
He's not hard but the pressure still feels good, and Kurt lets his eyes fall shut as Blaine kisses down his neck, shifting closer and-- okay. Blaine has quite a head start on Kurt because his cock is pressing hard and hot against Kurt's hip, and--  
  
"Blaine, your dad has another one of his crazy ideas and we need to-- oh." David freezes where he is.  
  
Blaine actually _yelps_ as he springs back from Kurt so quickly that he ends up getting tangled in the blanket and sliding halfway off the sofa until he's trapped awkwardly between the sofa and the coffee table. Kurt can feel the urge to giggle start to rise, and he clenches his jaw, trying to hold back.  
  
"Hi, Pop," Blaine says casually, like he's not currently cocooned in a blanket and trapped between the furniture.  
  
"Well," David says. "This is awkward."  
  
"I was just telling Kurt something," Blaine says. "About the show. That we were watching. On the TV."  
  
"Oh dear god, please just stop," Kurt hisses, his face unbearably hot. David laughs at that, smiling at Kurt for a second before turning back to Blaine.  
  
"He's right, just stop, kiddo," David says. "As I was saying, your dad insists that we need creme brulee and apparently his tiny blowtorch is out of tiny butane, and he also insists that I can only buy said butane at that fancy chef store that I always get lost in. So come on, you're coming with."  
  
"Right," Kurt says, reaching down and hauling Blaine back up on the sofa before he stands up. "I'll just head out, thank you _so_ much for dinner, it was--"  
  
"Oh, you're not leaving!" Bryan says from the doorway. "You have to try my creme brulee. It's my specialty." Kurt very politely does not point out that Bryan says everything he cooks is his specialty. "You can stay here and help me prep while our guys go get my tiny butane tank."  
  
"I--" Kurt tries, but Blaine not-so-subtly elbows him and he shuts his mouth. They've worked out a pretty good system of elbowing and shin kicks so Kurt always knows when it's a better idea to not fight whatever it is Blaine's dads are suggesting. "I'd love to!"  
  
"Excellent!" Bryan says. "Now get going, you two," he says to David and Blaine.  
  
"Um, I'll be right there," Blaine says. "I think I dropped my phone. It might take me a minute to find it."  
  
"Is that what the kids are calling their boners these days?" David asks, grinning, and Kurt tries his very best not to laugh when Blaine sputters helplessly before grudgingly unwrapping the blanket from around himself and shuffling awkwardly to the door.  
  
-  
  
"How do you feel about Flambé?" Bryan asks, flipping through the pages of a cookbook.  
  
"I'm pro-Flambé," Kurt replies.  
  
"Hmm. Bananas foster?"  
  
"Also a fan," Kurt answers politely. To be honest, he's a little concerned that all of Bryan's dessert ideas seem to involve fire. Not that he'd say anything, of course. Not after the time he had corrected Bryan without thinking while they'd been discussing a McQueen line that Bryan thought was from the late 90s when it was obviously from the early 90s.  
  
It hadn't been pretty. Especially not after he googled it and realized Kurt was right.  
  
It's not that they don't get along. Kurt likes both of Blaine's parents, and they've been nothing but accepting and kind to him and were actually kind of cool to hang out with once he got over the worst of his fear of doing something wrong. Of course, it had taken him a while to realize that since they had actually introduced themselves with, "Hi, we're Blaine's cool dads! Call us Bryan and David!"  
  
"Much as it pains me to say, Kurt, I just don't think you're feeling the flame," Bryan says, snapping Kurt out of his thoughts.  
  
"It's not that!" Kurt says. "I'd love to help you make whatever it is you choose!"  
  
"But if you were the one choosing..." Bryan says, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I prefer my desserts more delicate and less on fire," Kurt says, unable to stop himself. It's not his fault that he has discerning tastes and very strong opinions on sweets.  
  
"Such as?" Bryan asks, flipping the cookbook shut and grinning. Kurt's been around long enough to know that grin. It means he's about to get into one of his weird competitive moods. Given that Kurt has the exact same moods, he's really questioning the logic of Blaine and his dad leaving them alone together.  
  
"I'm a fan of tarts," Kurt says, shrugging.  
  
"Kurt, please don't talk about my son that way," Bryan says. He sounds serious for all of one second before he starts to giggle, slapping at Kurt's arm. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, but what kind of tarts? Tarts are my specialty."  
  
"Mine too," Kurt says immediately, because, well, they _are_.  
  
"Aww, that's so sweet!" Bryan says. "What's your favorite kind to make? We can whip one up together, I'll show you my tricks."  
  
"I thought you wanted to make something you could set on fire," Kurt reminds him.  
  
"That was twenty minutes ago, honey, keep up," Bryan says. "Now, do tell."  
  
"I make a great chocolate raspberry tart," Kurt says. "I've been baking it since I was ten."  
  
"Seven whole years!" Bryan says, sounding mostly fond and only a tiny bit mocking. "It's your lucky day, because I just got some organic raspberries from the farmer's market and I have this great dark chocolate just sitting around to flake on top."  
  
"Oh," Kurt says, trying not to sound too disappointed, "I've never made it that way before. I make a chocolate ganache for mine."  
  
"Hmm," Bryan says, his grin back in full force. "I suppose we could always both make our own. Compare the results. I'm sure David and Blaine would be more than happy to judge for us. They both _love_ my cooking." Kurt's eyes narrow a little automatically because that seems entirely unfair, but he has no doubt that his tart is up to the challenge.  
  
Besides, he knows that Blaine's smart enough not to vote against his boyfriend. Probably.  
  
-  
  
Kurt's so busy rolling out his pastry dough that he doesn't realize Blaine and David have made it home until he hears a throat clear from the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
"Hon?" David asks, walking over to Bryan where he's fussing with the double boiler. "Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Melting chocolate, what does it look like?" Bryan asks.  
  
"What happened to the creme brulee? You know, the one you were going to make? The reason Blaine and I just drove all the way across town and spent 40 minutes trying to find your tiny butane tank?"  
  
"What did happen to that?" Blaine asks, pressing himself along Kurt's back and peeking over his shoulder. "What are you making now?"  
  
"We're making chocolate raspberry tarts now," Bryan says. "Kurt and I have differing methods so we thought it would be fun to make them both and let you guys pick the winner."  
  
"Is that really necessary?" David asks.  
  
"Oh it's more than necessary," Bryan says solemnly. He pauses, making sure he has every one's attention before he brandishes his whisk and says, "It's a motherfucking bake-off."  
  
"Oh god," David says, sighing and pulling Bryan into the dining room to talk to him.  
  
"Kurt," Blaine says in his ear, sighing as well. "We talked about this after that time with the fashion week bets."  
  
"He started it," Kurt says, shooting a quick glance to the left to make sure Blaine's parents are still out of the room before he turns around in Blaine's arms and gives him a quick kiss. "Besides, I can count on your vote, right? _Right_?" he asks when Blaine hesitates.  
  
"He just gets really competitive about these things, Kurt," Blaine mumbles.  
  
"So do I," Kurt says, giving Blaine his sweetest smile. "But I have faith that my wonderful, kind, handsome boyfriend will vote for the best tart, and I know that tart will be mine," Kurt says, kissing the tip of Blaine's nose.  
  
"And what's in it for me if I do?" Blaine asks, stepping closer and backing Kurt up against the counter.  
  
"Blaine, are you implying that I'm trying to win your vote by less than honorable means?" Kurt asks. "Because you'd be absolutely right."  
  
Blaine just grins and leans in to kiss him, slow and deep in a way that takes Kurt's breath away. They startle apart when a timer dings on the oven and Bryan comes rushing back into the kitchen, thankfully too focused on checking his chocolate to notice them.  
  
Blaine grins, reaching out to straighten Kurt's apron for him and stealing a raspberry from the counter in the process. Kurt takes advantage of Bryan's turned back to catch Blaine's wrist, leaning down and slowly taking the berry into his mouth, making sure to let his lips drag along Blaine's fingers as he goes, watching Blaine's eyes go wide.  
  
"Yeah, okay," Blaine whispers, "You have so, _so_ got my vote."  
  



End file.
